Ninja
The Ninja series are Monsters with the word "Ninja" in their names. A handful of the Ninja cards exist in the TCG and OCG, but some also exist in only the Anime. A deck based around Ninjas is tricky, due to the fact that Spell, Trap, or Monster effects are just what you expect a real Ninja would use. For example, "Strike Ninja" can be removed from the field by removing from play two DARK Monsters from your Graveyard, only to come back to the field at the end of the turn (for "dodging" a card that might have destroyed it). Armed Ninja, Crimson Ninja, and White Ninja, three counterparts all serve as spell, trap, and monster removal (respectively), while Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke can further this by destroying any face-up defense position monster by attacking it (as well as having the highest ATK of any ninja card). Ninjitsu Art of Decoy makes survival easy for Ninjas, while Ninjitsu Art of Transformation allows you to trade your used ninjas (such as the three aforementioned ones) for a more powerful, if albeit ability inclined, monster. "Fuhma Shuriken", a Spell Card that equips to Ninjas will always deal 700 damage to the opponent when removed from the field. Overall Ninjas have many abilities that can frustrate your opponents, but not many that are game breaking. Ninjas, however, are great against Exodia Decks, which focus on defensive monsters and spells and traps to stall for the titular card (which Ninjas are adept at destroying). Because of Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, Ninjas fit well into Harpie, beast and insect decks. "Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja", "Lady Ninja Yae", and "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke" are characters based on Konami's popular video game series Ganbare Goemon (Mystical Ninja). Incidentally, all the Sasuke Samurai monsters are from this series, as well. In the anime, Ninjas were used by Jean-Claude Magnum. However, Magnum used only anime-only cards, and his Ninjas operated quite differently from the actual cards. His Ninjas had poor attack power, but many had effects allowing them to swarm the field. Playing Style A Ninja Deck is a deck that revolves around the Ninja archetype. To effectively use the archetype, Ninja Decks must use a large variety of monsters. WIND monsters are helpful for the effect of Lady Ninja Yae, while DARK monsters are necessary for the effect of Strike Ninja. As well, high level monsters that can be summoned with Ninjitsu Art of Transformation. Ideally, one should attempt to use monsters that fulfill several of these criteria; for example, Brain Crusher is both DARK and Insect. Ninja Decks can be made in a variety of ways; although there is very little archetype specific support, they qualify for Warrior support, as well as the aforementioned WIND and DARK monsters. Since this deck combines WIND and DARK monsters, Dark Simorgh is perfect in this deck. Ninja Decks are rarely seen, as there is very little support currently available for the archetype, and the decks can be difficult to make, as they require one to incorporate a wide variety of cards. Although Armed Ninja and Crimson Ninja are Ninjas, they will not work very well in a Ninja Deck, as their effects are sub par and they are too low level to effectively use with Ninjitsu Art of Transformation. Recommended Cards Monsters * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Strike Ninja * Lady Ninja Yae * Goe Goe the Gallant Ninja * White Ninja * Armed Ninja * Crimson Ninja * Marauding Captain * Command Knight * A Cat of Ill Omen * Mask of Darkness * Dark Simorgh * Brain Crusher * Storm Shooter * Grasschopper * Saber Beetle * Roc from the Valley of Haze (Works very well with Lady Ninja Yae) * Any DARK or WIND monsters. * Any Insects, Winged Beasts, or Beasts equal to or less than Level 7. Spells * Fuhma Shuriken X2 * Reinforcement of the Army * The Warrior Returning Alive * Fusion Sword Murasame Blade X2 Traps * Ninjitsu Art of Decoy X2 * Ninjitsu Art of Transformation X2 * Spirit Barrier X2 (In combo with Ninja Art of Decoy) * Return from the Different Dimension (Only if high level monsters are exclusively DARK) Category:Archetype